Eternal Life
by HeadlessDylan
Summary: An accident happed 14 years ago at Freddy Fazbears Pizza that changer three boys lives forever. Now they live at the pizzaria and cannot leave. Were they killed? Are they ghosts? No. Ill tell you what happned. The clue is in the title. Eternal Life...


"Give that back!" Balloon Boy screamed. "Never!" Screamed JJ whilst running around the pizzeria. In her hands, she clutched BB's hat. "Give it!" BB made a swipe for the hat. He missed. "You're too slow!" JJ jeered. "Freddy!" BB screamed. "What's the problem?" Freddy said in his jolly voice. "JJ won't give me my hat!" BB sniffed. Freddy sighed and knelt down in front of JJ. "Give him his hat back JJ." Freddy said calmly but sternly. JJ Reluctantly handed BB his hat back. "There all sorted." Freddy ruffled BB's hair. "Tattle tale!" JJ winged and skipped away. BB shrugged and placed his pinwheel hat back on his head as he walked towards the living room. Freddy followed him into the living room and sat on the big red sofa. Foxy sat next to him. "Ah, Morning Freddy!" Foxy said in his pirate accent. "Good morning Foxy. Sleep well?" Freddy asked, still in his jolly voice. "Ah that I did laddie. Slept like a baby!". "Because you are one!" BB piped up, giggling. "Why ye little rascal!" Foxy growled. "Quiet over there!" Came a voice from the corner. It was Grandpa Goldie, sitting in his big leather armchair in the corner of the room. "I'm trying to read my paper!" He screeched. Freddy rolled his eyes. "What time is it Foxy?" Asked Freddy, hoping it was BB and JJ's bedtime. "It be 8pm, Freddy." The fox sighed. "That means its bedtime BB!" Freddy laughed. "Awwwww." BB sighed. "Go and get JJ and I'll be in to tuck you up!" Freddy chimed, as if delivering good news. BB's spirit was suddenly lifted as he jumped off the couch and ran off to find JJ. "No, kill him!" A voice was suddenly heard coming from a room in the hallway. Freddy picked himself off the couch and walked over to the room. The sound of Michael Jackson's Beat it came blasting out as he walked in, closing the door behind him. In the room were three beds, one red, one blue and one yellow. There was a big HD TV across from them, sitting on a pine table with multiple shelves and cupboards lined with video games and DVD's. There was an Xbox one on one of the shelves. Next to it was a PlayStation 4. In the far corner of the room there was a gaming Pc. Next to each bed was a chest of draws for clothes. There was a cupboard in the wall that contained toys and a safe for cash. The walls were painted red and lined with various movie and game posters. The carpet was a stripy pattern of red, black and grey. On the red door there was a sign that read: Dan, Dylan and Nathan's room. ENTER AT YOUR OWN PERIL! Dylan and Dan were in gaming chairs, playing GTA 5. Nathan was sitting on his bed. In his hands, he had his phone. "No!" Dylan shouted. "I don't want to kill him!" Dan argued but keeping a calm persona. "Why not?" Dylan was furious. "He's a nice guy!" Dan laughed as he took a bite out of some of Chica's Texas Treat Pizza. "Guys, JJ and BB are going to bed now so an you keep it down please?" Freddy asked. "I've not made any noise!" Nathan shifted the blame onto Dan and Dylan. "That's Nathan! He never does anything!" Dylan snorted. "Hey!" Freddy said "Unnecessary!". "How about we watch a movie in bed guys!" Dan suggested. "Sure." Nathan replied, jumping under the covers. "Allonsy!" Dylan shouted jumping into his bed. Dan got up and walked towards the door. "Ill get the pizza, sweets and pop!" He shouted back. "Don't forget the Mountain Dew and Doritos!" Dylan shouted back. "Night guys!" Freddy said happily. "Night Freddy!" They called. "What should we watch?" Dan asked. "Evil Dead 2!" Nathan and Dylan said in unison. That was the only thing they agreed on. Dan popped in the disk and they started watching.

Freddy plopped down on the couch. Bonnie was there now. "Hey Bonnie!" He smacked Bonnie of the back. "Hey Freddy!" Bonnie did the same. "We've got a birthday party tomorrow!" Freddy laughed "It's bound to be fun!". "Yeah." Bonnie said, unsure "Fun."

The Next Day

"Happy Birthday Timmy!" The animatronics shouted with joy as the child blew out the candle of a cupcake Chica baked. The Fazbear Band started playing the toreador march. Foxy was entertaining some kids with his adventures in pirate cove. Balloon Boy was handing out balloons whilst JJ played with the kids. Dylan and Dan sat at one of the tables. Dan was eating a Meat Feast whilst Dylan downed a bottle of Mountain Dew. The manager walked up to them. "Boys!" He moaned "Why cant you just help out around the arcade instead of doing nothing?". Dylan sighed. "Listen, Jeff." He said slowly "We don't want to be here, but the chips in the back of our heads and the magnetic field around this place say otherwise.". "And you wouldn't ever catch us standing next to Blu in the middle of the day." Dan joined in. The manager rubbed his face and walked off. Dylan and Dan sniggered. "Why are you guys so mean to the manager?" JJ asked. Dan was about to answer but was cut off by a crying sound. A child ran to his mother, tears streaming down his face. "Guys I think this is your call for duty." JJ said, slowly. Dylan and Dan walked over to the mother. "What's wrong with her?" Dan asked concerned. "A boy has been bullying her and stole her plushies she won!" The mother was very melodramatic. "That bastard." Dylan mumbled. He ran over to find the kid. The arcade. "Hey!" Dylan shouted at him "Stealing is against the rules in Freddy Fazbears!". The kid ran over to him. "Piss off!" The nine year old said. Dylan was shocked, but more angry. His anger got the better of him as he swiped for the kid. He only missed because Foxy held him back. "Its not worth it matey!" Foxy pleaded. BANG! AA gunshot fired. Evryone looked over to see a man standing there with a gun. He headed to the canter off the room. "Where is he?" He asked "Where is Mike Shmit?".


End file.
